


Social Studies

by silversterling6



Category: Sterek - Fandom
Genre: A/B/O, Alive Hale Family, M/M, Omega!Stiles, alpha!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversterling6/pseuds/silversterling6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU whereas omega!Stiles is about seven years older than alpha!Derek and his history teacher, Derek a senior at 18. It's difficult to focus on your studies when you'd rather study that sweet omega scent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/B/O dynamics, but some are human. My first fic! Will be updating at an irregular schedule, but won't let you wait longer than three days. Hope you enjoy~

Derek started his senior year hoping for no distractions. He had the worst relationship of his life throughout the most of his highschool years and was done with all of it. Not only did his ex-girlfriend Kate try to kill his family, the crazed hunter attempted to eradicate all the werewolves in Beacon Hills with her little hunter friends. His mother, and alpha, Talia Hale and a neighboring pack managed to fend them off well enough, but the towns folk, majority of are werewolves, have still been tense. He was ready to bury his guilty shame in schoolwork and books.

That is, until he walked into his first period of the day. He caught the scent of honey, vanilla and something undeniably biological. His heart rate picked up as he scanned the room, taking his seat at the front seat closest to the teachers desk, where the smell seemed to be emanating from. The teacher wasn't present at the moment, and Derek had no idea how he was going to learn anything or even cope with an omega teacher that smelled so good. 

It seemed like many of the other alphas and betas were having the same problem, many fidgeting and restless.  
"That's some aroma." Lydia Martin, a human alpha, mutters under her breath. She takes a seat beside Derek and immediately started writing the standards on the board.

"Have you seen her? The teacher?" Derek looked at her and raised his eyebrows almost desperately.

"Um... Her?" Lydia smirked.

Derek turns blushing. A male omega? Males are rarely omegas. That would explain why the smell is so thick. Males tend to smell alot stronger. Lydia giggled knowingly at him, "You gonna bust a knot in class?" She winks.

Derek glares at her.

Just then a toned young man walks into the room, carrying a stack of history books with his sleeves pushed up his forearm. A spot of coffee was on his collar, half his shirt untucked.

The scent immediately gets stronger.

"Good morning class, I'm Mr. Stilinski. Sorry I'm LATE!" He huff's out the last word as he drops the heavy books on the desk. "But you all can call me Stiles if you want."

Stiles looks around the room to see half the students gawking.  
"Well." He looks like he's dealt with this before. "Glad I got your attention. There's about a thousand books down the hallway so who wants to help..."

Before he could finish, most of the alphas were already glaring at each other, raising their hands.

"I will." Derek says quietly and stands up. The hands wilted, a collective sigh and one murmur of "No way in hell I'm competing with that."

Stiles looked confused. "Well multiple people would've been nice but anyway, follow me." He motions to him and walks to the door. He turns suddenly before he exits, bumping into Derek, who holds his breath so he won't grab Stilinski's neck and scent it.  
"Mind yourselves." He stares pointedly at the entire class at once somehow.

As they walk to the storage room for the books he rambles on about what he'll be teaching, but the mole mottled omega's hand occasionally brushing against Derek's was all he could feel. This was going to be a tough semester.

*

One week in, and Stiles is wondering whether he's actually getting through to any of his students. The only functional alpha in the classroom seems to be Lydia. Derek has his moments, but half of the time his eyes are glazed over with a familiar look- his eyes trained on Stiles neck. 

Occasionally, Stiles will get called to help someone with a question or two in the assignments, and he swears the alpha student growls under his breath. He suspects he's been 'claimed' in the eyes of the other students, but this omega is tired of being treated like nothing BUT an omega. That's why he left his old job.

After his mother died when he was 13, he left Beacon Hills for LA, where some distant relatives of his agreed to give him a room in turn for cleaning services and the like. He got his diploma and a college degree in no time flat, scoring a teaching job at just 22 in a crowded city school in the rough areas of the city. He had to leave that job, it was too unsafe for an omega with all those streetrat alphas around hassling him. Stiles finally came too close when he was almost dragged into an alley by some drugged up beta. If there hadn't been that baseball bat laying in the trashy alley within reach he would've been screwed, literally and filthily.  
He keeps that bat in his car now.

When he came back to Beacon Hills, he expected it to be more... Traditional with alpha/omega chivalry and all that, and even thought it's a lot safer and quieter he still feels like a sexual object in the eyes of half the highschool student body. Even some of his fellow staff will stare at his ass when they think he's not looking.  
Stiles stopped going to the teachers lounge after last friday, when someone took his jacket from the coatrack they have for everyone to use, for what purposes he did not want to know.

Now Monday, he walks to a secluded corner of the library with his sandwich and curly fries. Eating as quietly as possible, he must have looked kind of funny in the corner snacking on his fries. Derek chuckled when he walked around the last bookcase and saw him.

Stiles squinted at him, trying his best to discern whether he should worry about this alpha. In his hand he held a bagged lunch, in the other a- a cheesy romance novel? Stiles looks up at the student, a smug but amused expression. Derek ducks his head bashfully and walks to the other side of the table and sits without a word.

Stiles decides he can trust him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to mention, the sheriff is older due to the older Stiles, but not yet in retirement despite Stiles wishes. I'll use quotations like 'this' to represent thought. Listened to Touch by Troye Sivan and Warm Water by Banks while typing this, seemed to fit the mood. Hope you like it ~

That first time Derek sat across from Mr. Stilinski in the library, he couldn't even speak... just watched his nimble fingers dance across the table, grading papers and snatching up fries. His hazel eyes seemed to track every move, cautious and tentative. They've had lunch there since then, the talkative teacher occasionally engaging in conversation about small things. Derek often didn't have anything to say, but Stiles filled in the awkward pauses with expressions and laughter. When he got back to class he replayed those faces and laughs through his mind, his wolf tense from being so close to what it wanted. Nothing could grab his attention longer than five minutes without his brain retreating to memories of soft freckled skin and the scent of sweet honey suckles in the summer. His grades were slipping, and by the end of the first month Derek was almost failing everything but Stilinski's class and physical education.

On the last Friday of August, they passed out progress reports, and Derek should've thought twice before handing it to his mom; Talia Hale called the school and demanded he be tutored. The principal agreed, as long as a tidy sum was paid. At least he had the weekend to clear his head.

Early the following Saturday, Derek got up to jog through the preserve. His footfalls on the damp foliage relaxed his wolf, even if he wasn't shifted. The trees held nests of birds and their hatchlings, squirrels scurrying through the damp undergrowth, and he could hear every heartbeat. 'Maybe a good hunt is called for.'

His wolf perked right back up at the thought, but before he could shift, a draft of wind carrying Stiles scent wafted through the trees like airborne liquid velvet. Derek tracked the scent to the sheriff's house, where all of the windows were open while someone belted out Drunk In Love with the radio loudly accompanying them.

"No way that's Sheriff Stilinski." Derek grumbles, realizing meanwhile that the chief officer and his teacher must be related. That would make sense, he does remember his mother mentioning Claudia's passing devastating the sheriff- 'That must've been Stiles's mom, so he would be his dad.'

Another song, this one a slow song of lost love by Adele, came on as Derek made his way around to the front door, he at least wanted to say hello in case they noticed him by the treeline. Stiles seemed to be cleaning house and cooking, a whirlwind of noises assaulted Derek as he opened the door.

Stiles looked surprised but quickly regained composure, yelling over the music as he ran to turn the stereo down. "Um, Derek! You should come in!" He beckoned with a hand motion. A tattered jersey and some sweatpants folded loosely around him, but when the wind blew through the windows it pressed the fabric against his form.

"So.. My old man is still at the station, as usual and..." Eyes flicking from the simmering pot on the stove, to a pile of laundry on the table as he closed the door. "Help?"

"Sure. I'll fold some laundry?"

"Alrighty then!" He seemed to pause as if debating something in his head. "Hey uh, Talia called the school yesterday, said you need a tutor? I mean she didn't say for what or anything, but like if you need help with anything just ask?" Stiles phrased the last statement as a hopeful question. Then added, "Oh is that why you're here?"

Derek already had a stack of shirts neatly folded, contemplating whether he should be mad at his mom for exposing him or glad for it since Stilinski could end up being his tutor. Either way, he didn't want to lie to Stiles. "Well I sort of caught wind of- the food and haven't eaten yet, so I sort of jogged here without thinking and heard you. Thought I would say hi." He chanced a look up to see Stiles' face fall. "But I would like for you to tutor me." Even though the last words were hurried and hushed, Stiles managed to catch them.

"Well we can eat some breakfast and get started! I'll call Mrs. Hale."

By the time the clothes were folded, Stiles cooked up chorizo, a Mexican dish of sausage and eggs with some homemade bread to eat with. It was delicious, but mainly because his omega had made it, though it was a bit too spicy for Derek's sensitive taste.

'My omega? Good grief.' Derek was trying to resist his wolf's silly primitive claim, that side of him wanted nothing less than to ravage Stiles every time Derek lays eyes on him. It wasn't healthy for a platonic friendship between an alpha student and his omega teacher, Derek scolded himself, but he had to admit it wasn't exactly platonic the way Stiles' heart rate sped up when Derek was around. Derek also knew it wasn't just physical attraction that piqued his own interest. His teacher was socially inept and a natural comedian, he loved how Stiles could make a funny conversation out of anything.

Mr. Stilinski seemed oblivious to Derek as he quietly sat contemplating his dilemma, Stiles was putting the plates in the dishwasher, then turned and stood there for a second just looking at Derek. Once Derek seemed out of his head he told him to go get books or schoolwork for whatever subjects he needs help on.

Stiles was already waiting at the table when he got back, left the door ajar for him. They settled in and cracked open the science book first, starting off easy. The tutoring was incredibly insightful. Stiles knew anything and everything about science and literature, but math was difficult considering he had to relearn some of it himself. Derek couldn't focus well when he was alone here with Stilinski, but it was better by a long shot than thinking about him while attempting to listen to those other teachers. His mind couldn't help but wander whenever they brushed together, but Stiles was quick to spot it and flicked Derek's shoulder whenever his eyes wandered below the tables edge to the slim waistline of Stiles' sweats.

After a couple hours they called it quits, both rubbing their temples. "This is some tough stuff, huh? Do you want a drink of lemonade?" Stiles offered with a weak smile, getting up- but got his toes snagged in his saggy pants and fell, face first, onto the floor. The smell of blood permeated the air. Derek was on him in an instant, helping him up while muttering sorry over and over.

Stiles laughed once he was sitting up, his lip busted from the impact, a trail of red down his chin. "It's OK dude, jeez, no reason to be sorry." Derek hadn't even realized he was apologizing. His mouth snapped shut when he noticed how close they were, his nostrils flaring at the sight of Stiles swollen mouth hanging open. Derek got up and carried him to the couch, then went to get them drinks and a napkin for Stiles' lip. The whole time Stiles' eyes wide and incredulous at his student's behavior. 

"You know, I could've still gotten up and done all that. No need to treat me like a wounded puppy." He seemed irritated now, taking sips of his drink carefully.

"Well I'm sorry for caring." Derek wore an irritated expression of his own, brows pinched together in confusion.

"Yeah well, I'm technically the adult here. Twenty-five and completely capable of self medical care." Though Stiles disliked being a useless burden, he let his self-appointed caretaker swab the napkin across his chin and lower lip gently.

The omega let his eyelids fall without really thinking about it, and when he lifted them he saw the alpha's pupils were blown, hand holding the napkin visibly shaking.

"Derek...? Maybe you should leave for now. We can-" Stiles placed a hand on his shoulder.

As soon as Stiles' hand was on Derek's shoulder he jolted forward, the drinks spilling onto the floor forgotten, and enveloped Stiles lips as softly as he could, ignoring the yelp of protest as he kissed deeper. Derek drew the pain out with a hand on his cheek as he moved against those cupid bow lips, thoroughly suckling every spot but the bruised split. 

Stiles attempted to turn away, but once the pain was taken away he groaned in submission, allowing D to maneuver his mouth however he wanted, relishing the feel of a slight stubble against his skin.

The alpha pressed him against the couch, caressing Stiles with both arms under his shirt while relieving any discomfort he might feel. 

'Nothing could feel better than this' Derek thought, coaxing out his tongue out slowly... Back and forth they danced in rhythm. 

Stiles finally came to his senses when Derek's hardness pressed against his thigh. "Derek!" He broke the kiss on a shout. 

Derek reared back in shock for a moment, fighting his own will to just take Stiles. His mentality won over instinct, dragging himself off slowly and sitting back on his haunches. Ragged breathing filled the room, while the two stared intently at each other.

"I... I'll come back tomorrow?" Derek flustered while he collected his thoughts, trying his best to forget the feeling of Stiles underneath him. He stood abruptly and went to gather his things, avoiding eye contact when Stiles came to stand in front of him.

Stiles didn't move, just waited until Derek met his gaze, then softly kissed him on the cheek. He stayed close , breath hot on Derek's neck as he spoke. "We can't tell anyone what just happened. I'll lose my job and they'll arrest me for seducing you, as an older omega."

Derek didn't think of that. "I'm almost 19 they can't do that." His speech was halting. "I'm-"

"Don't say you're sorry." Stiles leaned back to look at Derek, a warning glinting in his eyes. "We won't do that again OK? I'm supposed to be teaching you, it's the principle of it- not that you're too young. Even though you kind of are. No... I can't indulge in letting you kiss me. I could've easily pushed you off. Right?"

"Well..."

"RIGHT?"

"Yes, you're right, OK." Derek huffed, a predatory gleam in his eyes. "Can I come back tomorrow?" 

Stiles conceded with a grin, "Better wait til next weekend. We can still have lunch in the library. Now clean the floor in the living room before you go." He said, handing the ruffled teen a handkerchief.

*

Class was all the more agonizing knowing how it felt to have Mr. Stilinski in his arms. Lydia was worse than that, she could sense the tension sitting next to Derek whenever Stiles passed close to him. She kept giving him sly looks and pinching his shoulder with a smug expression. A bit of his classmates caught on about it halfway through the period, and if Derek so much as glanced in their direction he would see crude gestures with fingers mimicking sexual activity. "Grow up..." His face flushed as one pretended to give his hand a very sensual rimjob.

Later that day, Stiles wasn't in the library on time as he usually is. Derek sat and waited for him... one, two minutes passed. He started to eat his sub packed from this morning. Five minutes passed by and he was getting more worried, was about to get up and search for him until he whirled around the corner with several sticky notes attached to his face. "Ahhh hey late I know-" Stopping to pluck the sticky notes off- "I fell asleep after last period, got my break right before lunch and I couldn't sleep last night."

Now that Derek can settle and pay attention only to him, under his eyes were slightly darker, eyes a little less mobile than usual. "How come?" 

Stiles started to explain but stopped himself, some sort of inner monologue evident on his face, tilting his head to listen in case anyone is within earshot. "Well yesterday when we... you know with the tutoring." He turned to Derek, exaggerated the last word suggestively. He paused for awhile, still mulling something over. "You know I'm part full wolf on my mothers side. She was a wolf omega, my dad a human alpha, so don't know for sure if I have a dormant inner wolf, or if I just inherited some traits from her, but.." Stiles took a deep breath. "I need you to scent mark me. I feel too restless, and really... vulnerable and hating every minute of it. Was thinking that might be it, I've been feeling this way since last night when I took a shower and washed away your scent. Humans aren't usually susceptible to that are they?"

Derek processed what he said, looking for any sign of a trick. Seeing none, he leaned forward shaking his head emphatically; "Mr. Stilinski-"

"Stiles to you."

"-If I did that people will know!" He exclaimed in a harsh whisper.

"Like they already don't!" Stiles mimics his tone.

"Well my class mates maybe but not the teachers!"

Stiles sighed, "You're right. Sorry for asking." He slumped forward in defeat.

Derek couldn't take it. "What about this, I can give you something." He pulled out a Mets baseball cap he usually wore during the warmer seasons, its been stuffed into the bottom of his backpack but retained his scent from so many years of use. Derek still rubbed the hat across his back and against his neck roughly before handing it to Stiles.

Taking it, Stiles awkwardly held the cap to his nose but breathed in deeply without shame, then stuffed the evidence of his mischief away so it's there whenever he's feeling overwhelmed by everyone's scent. A wonder why out of all the alphas he's spent time with he should get attached to this one.

Derek's face was pale, until a deep blush bloomed across his cheekbones. "Um wow so can I have something of yours, for me? I've been feeling kind of restless, too."

Stiles looked through his bag but found nothing he could part with, "Oh I... I'll bring something tomorrow? Promise. But... Hey look I know what I said about no funny stuff but I can't leave you with nothing." Stiles stood up and peeked around the corner, then knelt where Derek sat and put a hand on the small of his neck, guiding the younger man's mouth to his.

Derek immediately took control of the kiss, wrapping an arm around his waist. They had to part too quickly, so nobody would detect the arousal, panting softly with their foreheads pressed together. 'Too late' Stiles thought, worming his way closer into the embrace and resting his head in the crook of Derek's neck.

When lunch was over and they parted ways, Stiles asked Derek to freshen the scent on the hat again. Derek did so and was elated knowing, in an indirect sort of way, he'd been claimed too.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~


	3. Chapter 3

As the days stretched on Stiles felt more and more erratic and overall just uncomfortable without his favorite alpha student around. He even pulled up a chair and 'tutored' Derek for the entire class just so he could be closer to him.

In the hallway, he could see how many people already knew, or thought they knew, that he and Derek were 'courting', all had a similar smirk or giggling glance. The scent marking (or lack thereof) and with Derek bringing him food almost every afternoon.

Yes, you heard correctly. The most athletic male alpha werewolf at your local high school makes his omega lasagna, and it's damn delicious. 

Stiles groans internally when he thinks of himself as Derek's omega, again for the third time this hour. 'How long must this torture be?' It was the last period on Friday and he was ready to go home and maybe cuddle a certain someone if they stopped by. It's been very difficult to keep his boundaries after spending last weekend with him. Talia called last Sunday looking for him, inquiring why he makes himself food and then leaves with it. Stiles could tell she was looking for any sign of dishonesty, so he told her the truth while trying to keep the tremor from his voice;

"Ahh yes, he's been bringing the food here for me."

"Stiles, why is he bringing the food to you?" She asked the question slowly, and did Stiles remember detecting a slightly accusing tone?

"Well I- The uuuhh-" His brain clockwork got stuck for a moment. The closest answer to the truth was probably for the best. "I think he kind of likes me, but it's ok! He doesn't exhibit any worrisome behavior besides the food... I could talk to him about it?"

"Hmm... I guess that would be alright. Tell him I talked with you about it too, but don't say I told you to do that. Understand me, Stilinski?"

"Yes mam, Mrs. Hale."

Lucky that went over well.

It was a grating experience working it out with Derek, he had to force some words out of the guy before any progress was made. Demanding him to stop bringing meals for him was the most difficult task. Derek wasn't spending time with his family, which would raise suspicion about them, Stiles scolded him. After that they kissed for the third time, and fell asleep together cuddling for the first time. From his room, (which Stiles thought it'd be cheaper to stay at his dad's but he misses privacy) Derek heard the front door as Stiles dad got home, and he was outside the window in ten seconds. Stiles rolled over and went back to sleep.

After that night, Derek spent the entire week at his home. On Saturday morning, he arrived asking if he could stay the night over. 

"My parents are out of town for some werewolf convention. They'll be gone all weekend, well that's what they said." He stood sheepishly at the door with his hands in his back pockets.

"Derek, my dad is still going to be here." Stiles left the chain on the door to peer at him from a slight opening, smiling at Derek's baffled expression.

"I can stay in your room?"

"No that wouldn't be any good. I usually leave my door open. He'll know somethings up."

"Can we get a hotel room together then?''

Stiles went rigid at the question. They could do that. "If anyone sees us they'll know. Will anyone be looking for you?" He closed the door to unlock the latch and opened it.

"No, my older sister Laura went with my parents as the next alpha in line, and my sister Cora is staying at Isaac's. She has permission though. Uncle Peter doesn't care where I'm at. So... Is that a yes?" Derek steps in and shuts the door, then moves closer to Stiles, his eyebrows more inquiring than his words.

"Ok. You know this doesn't mean we'll do it, right? And I still need an explanation for my absence." Stiles pressed into Derek, wrapping him closer by his shoulders. Derek went forward to nibble on Stiles lower lip, teeth lightly running over the slight scar were it broke his fall about a month and a half ago.

"Sure it doesn't mean that." He smirks. Then thinks for a second, "What about some teacher convention?" Derek grabbed Stiles off the floor by the back of his thighs, knowing by Stiles callousness they were here alone.

Stiles rolled his eyes, at the lip treatment and the idea, "So clever." Sarcasm dripped from the syllables.

Derek carries him up to Stiles room, mouthing at his cheek, neck, and collar bone. Stiles was tingling with anticipation, wondering if he could hold him off for a couple days while with only each other. 'Not a chance...' His subconscious murmurs as Derek lays on him, pinning Stiles to the mattress.

Both hard already, Stiles lets himself succumb to Derek's prodding, rubbing his length over and over against thick friction. His gym shorts didn't protect much, especially when he's freeballing. It looks as if Derek went all natural under his too, but Stiles couldn't look when they were mashed together like this. Although he prefers physical contact to visuals any day.

Stiles turned over and put his ass in the air, abandoning all restraint for a few moments couldn't hurt. Derek stood back for a little bit, taking in the sight. Then he rubbed his hand up Stiles hamstring, caressing the bottom of one cheek with his thumb moving in circles right on Stiles taint.

Stiles whined into the bed, fisting himself through the thin fabric. "Derek, no more than that, you hear?" His voice was more breath than vocals, but Derek listened, rubbing his thumb in slower circles but feeling no farther. Derek's hand was around his cock, jerking off beneath the shorts he wore. Stiles could make out a spot of precum, watching an upside down view of that action from this angle while he moved into Derek's hand.

Derek moaned loudly, going faster. His legs shook and the strong odor of release made Stiles quiver and cum a couple seconds after.

They panted together, waiting in the positions they came. "Stiles." Derek quietly, almost inaudibly. "Can we take a shower? Nothing more I promise." He hugged Stiles as he straightened, and Stiles leaned back to kiss him.

"Fine, but in and out. Then go outside for awhile to get the scent of my shampoo off before heading home. No touching..."

Derek and Stiles entered the bathroom, one locking the door while the other turns the water on. They waited for the shower spray to warm, then undressed each other. Derek's shirt caught on his chin, Stiles laughing while he helped him get it off. They kissed lightly and stepped into the tub, Derek's hands making sure Stiles clumsy limbs don't make him slip. They lather their heads with soap first, making their way down.

Stiles hates that he can't reach his whole back. "Der, wash my back and I'll wash yours? Not ass, just back."

Derek still let his eyes wander over Stiles, watching the suds slip down his backside.

"Ok that's good." Derek turned around, handing Stiles the soap. Stiles couldn't help himself, he slapped Derek's rump once, earning a disgruntled growl from his compadre.

"Sorry." He laughs and covers Derek's back with long strokes, then pulling Derek into the spray and rinsing them both off. Why did he even try to set some limits? Stiles is mainly the one breaking them at this point.

*

Once they were finished, Stiles began to cook dinner while Derek ran into the woods, shifting into his comforting furry skin. He could rub the scent off better this way, so none of his family can catch where he's been at. He told them he was going out to this restaurant with some team mates on his lacrosse team. Derek came back to Stiles' before heading home so he could eat, the smell of food would cling to him.

The sheriff was going to be home at 8:00 tonight, so Derek left ten minutes before. Stiles reminded him to be at the local hotel in about an hour. Stiles disliked being this secretive about him and Derek, but it isn't readily accepted in society for older omegas to mingle with younger alphas. A lot of lawsuits have been made on people who were often innocent, victimized into needing financial support by their abuser. That definitely wasn't the case now, but Stiles knew the court's view on the matter was bias and subjected to believe an alpha, or even a beta, over an omega. Derek's parents could sue him or get him locked up if they really wanted to, although Derek says they aren't like that Stiles still feels like he might be underestimating their reaction.

How would his father feel about this? Stiles knew he would be disappointed, but not angry. Maybe he should confide in him for guidance on this? Stiles sat on the couch, looking out the window in the direction Derek walked off in moments before.

If anyone could help his case, it would be the sheriff of Beacon Hills. Any local respecting figure would know his father due to all the cases and help he's put into running this town and making it safe. Stiles didn't want to hide what he felt for Derek despite the negative backlash he knows it will bring. Many people don't support same sex alphas and omegas being together, either, but it's an outdated belief for the most part.

Stiles chose to wait a bit longer, wanting to at least spend this weekend with Derek before it all could go to shit.

He packed some clothes and necessities and made his way to a motel on the outskirts of town, texting Derek the address of the place and the room number once he got signed in at the front desk. Derek apparently needed no machine for transportation, he showed up winded from running the entire way. He waited on the bed while Stiles called his dad, explaining how he'd be going out of town for a 'regional history teacher's conference' tomorrow a few counties down. Sheriff Stilinski was tired and didn't think too much on it, so they were in the clear for tonight and tomorrow. Stiles put on a movie he wanted Derek to watch, a murder mystery thriller he knew would make the dingy motel room seem more fitting. Stiles felt like, if Derek did end up losing his virginity or whatever (if he still had it, but Stiles was a little afraid to know who he'd lost it to and if so would it even count with Kate), then Stiles could make it better than just sex. He knew it was more than that for Derek and himself, but he wanted to make sure Derek knew it.

Stiles laid on his stomach facing the TV, Derek on top of him with an arm and leg across Stiles body. Stiles felt hot, but he knew it must be 50 degrees in here, they haven't turned on the heater. Derek pawed Stiles ass through his clothes while they watched the movie, and Stiles pretended to ignore it. He did pinch the werewolf's side when he felt a soft spank though.

They didn't really pay attention to the second half of the movie, making out with hands grabbing what they could find. Stiles couldn't finish what they started, he was a little panicky about completely defiling the local top alpha's son, but Derek slowed down for him, rutting into Stiles side.

Stiles let Derek get off on him, turning his back into the slowing but persistent pace. Derek groaned and moved faster and deeper, massaging Stiles with his free hand but not really making progress with his sharp movements. Stiles took hold of his hand and set the pace he likes to be stroked, putting his fingers firmly around Derek's while he fisted Stiles through the clothing. Derek's breath felt like steam on Stiles neck, he sort of groaned and growled while he released, marking Stiles with his scent while Stiles came afterwards. They fell asleep spooning in the same position, the sound of cars riding down the highway breaking the silence every now and then.

*

Stiles woke up breathing shallow breaths. His slick covered between his thighs and below him, the blankets were soaked. "Oh, why now?" He twists in discomfort, the feverish itch under his skin was unbearable. Stiles hears his old health teacher reciting anatomy gender dynamics; 'Female omegas produce more self lubricant, but male omegas' heats tend to be more intense due to their bodies wanting to reproduce but being infertile. Some omega men can be fertile, but pregnancies are risky, and c-sections are the only way to deliver their offspring.' 

Derek was luckily still sleeping, so he crawled to the bathroom and turned on the bath, sitting in cold water to relieve some of the heat burning through his veins.

He couldn't let this happen, Derek won't be able to hold back, and Stiles for sure wasn't going to be stuck knotted when someone comes looking for them. His heats last a fucking week, and if Derek and him start they won't be able to separate. That would be unhealthy for Derek's wolf, and an omega's chemo signals could get all mixed up if an alpha's hormones abruptly stop being fed to them. Stiles could end up not having no heats at all, or having one every other week in the worst case scenario.

Now how could Stiles make Derek see reason once he wakes up? There's no way Derek is going to let him walk away while his scent can turn heads a mile away when he's not in heat. He'll have to go before the alpha stirs.

*


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles drained the tub, drying himself off quickly. Derek was still sprawled in slumber. Stiles felt so bad for not being able to spend the day with him but there's more important issues to worry about.

Stiles grabbed the change of clothes he had and bagged the rest, leaving a sticky note (he keeps a sticky note pad on him, for his attention span isn't the greatest and constantly needs reminders) stuck to Derek's bag with 'Call Me' scrawled on it. He wanted to do something about the sheets, at least ball them up and put the mess in a corner, but Derek was too heavy to slip the sheet from under. Stiles left a second note, this one saying "Spray down the sheets with cleaner and don't sit here and sniff them, like I know you will" beside the other sticky note. Where Derek might get cleaner from, Stiles does not know. He couldn't contemplate it any longer, Derek began to stretch, slowly waking as Stiles closed the door. He ran to his jeep and started the engine, barreling out of the lot.

Stiles couldn't drive while in heat, he realized. Twice already he's went too far into the other lane, luckily no cars were down this stretch of road. Not even five minutes later Derek's number lit up Stiles' phone screen. Stiles looked at the phone, biting his lip. 'I should at least talk to him.' His thumb hovered over the answer button. 'It would be too distracting.' Stiles thought of how bad his driving was as is, then answered with a quick "I'll call you in ten minutes, OK?" Then hung up before Derek could convince him to come back. Derek's texts kept buzzing his phone. Stiles counted at least twenty messages, each one occurring faster than the last until it stopped.

No sign of the patrol car, the sheriff probably spending unnecessary time at the station. Stiles had to catch his breath, leaning on the door frame with the door ajar.

Stiles had to call his dad too, he was pretty sure the man wouldn't want to be in the house with his son in heat, just awkward all around.

He called and began to explain, but the sheriff caught his drift without Stiles having to outright say it, thankfully.

And now, Derek. Stiles dialed the phone, getting an answer on the first ring.

"Stiles. Where are you." His voice sounded raspy, but it didn't have an angry tone.

"Derek... I had to leave, I'm-"

"In heat?"

"Yes. Did you take ca-"

"Stiles, I'm in heat too."

"No you are not."

"My knot won't go away. It started last night, but I didn't want to say anything!"

"Derek." Stiles wasn't going to give in like this, but he knew Derek couldn't make it back to his house on foot like that. "Call a friend or your uncle maybe, to pick you up. We can't just forget the rest of the world."

"Fine." He hangs up.

Stiles slips into a fitful sleep, turning the AC on full blast beforehand so he can tolerate it.

*

A rustle at the window awakened Stiles, he opened his eyes to the evening twilight. Had he really slept all day? A weight settled next to him. Stiles looked to see Derek, panting with twigs and leaves in his hair.

"Derek!" Stiles sat up, but Derek leaned onto him, effectively pinning him down. "Derek If you don't-"

"I told them about us. My parents."

"WHAT! HOW COULD YOU-"

"Their fine with it! Well sort of. My mom said she wants to talk with you."

Stiles didn't know what to say. Is this for not spending his heat with him? Stiles pushed Derek off and stormed to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. "Derek of course they would tell you nothings wrong with it! They just want me to admit it now!"  
He slumped against the door. 

Derek tried the door, then it sounded as if he sat on the other side. "Stiles, my parents know werewolves and their dynamics. We went into heat at the same time, we're mates. Either your heat triggered mine or I, yours. I told them how you wouldn't do it with me. They were still pretty mad you didn't come to them about becoming dependent on me when it first started, but understood that you're scared of what might have happened."

Stiles didn't want to see them face to face, he couldn't bear it. "Can I.. can I just call them and meet them later, after this?" The room was spinning, he placed a hand on the floor to steady himself.

Derek took a moment to answer, "My mom is waiting at the front door."

Stiles couldn't leave her waiting. He opened the door and Derek fell back, smiling nervously at him from where he lay.

"Hi." 

"Shut up."

"Feisty." He pretended to bite Stiles ankle as he stepped over.

Stiles mean mugged him.

"You know you want me!" Derek's mischievous toothy grin broke Stiles defenses.

Stiles turned quickly to hide his smile and went for the door. He took several deep breaths, preparing for the worst.

Talia greets him with a curt tone. "Hello Stiles. Derek is already here I assume?"

Stiles flustered for a second, "Err, yes.. He is here. I don't know how to say sorry for being with Derek like this, Talia."

"There is no need to apologize for that, I understand the need to be with your mate is a strong one." Her tone was soft, then hardened. "You should have told me sooner. We'll have dinner in a week or so and talk about this. Tell Derek to call me in a couple days to check in. The sheriff and I already spoke, and we couldn't keep it from the school, they fired you. However, I'm going to give you and Derek a considerably large sum of money when we meet next, to get a place and all that."

Stiles could not believe his luck. "You've done so much just letting me have Derek, I couldn't take anything else."

"I'm not asking you to take it Stiles, I'm giving it to you."

"Can I at least pay you back?"

Talia sighs in frustration, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Just accept it, I have enough money. Goodbye Stilinski." 

"Thank you.." Stiles said to her back as Talia walked to her car. She waved her hand in dismissal. Stiles closed the door slowly, processing what just happened.

*

Derek sat on the bed practically bouncing in anticipation. Stiles scowled at him.

Derek snarled back playfully, reaching for Stiles waist.

"I'm still mad at you." Stiles let Derek run his hands across his hips, stopping him when he reached behind.

Derek whined, "I'm sorry, I know it was wrong of me. It did turn out for the better though..." His hands wrapped around Stiles waist as he looked up.

Stiles sank into his lap, wrapping his legs around Derek. They were both sweating, already breathing hard. "So you're in heat too? How does that feel for an alpha?" Stiles felt lightheaded from the alpha's strong scent, it smelled like the rain and and pepper, that's the closest that could come to it.

Derek took his time thinking, his hands gliding over Stiles' back slowly. "I just feel like I can't think. Horny, hot. What about you?"

Stiles laughed, "Exactly how I feel." The wetness he's been holding in was now trickling out.

"Are you hungry? Have you eaten?" Derek lifted his chin, the other hand caressing his rump.

"Oh yeah, no I haven't... Order some pizza?"

"On it." Derek stood and tossed Stiles gently on the bed and went to fulfill his omega's wishes.

Half an hour later, with his stomach full of cheese and grease, Stiles stretched languidly out on the bed waiting for Derek. The alpha went to buy some condoms (better safe than sorry), and some bottled water to stay hydrated.

Stiles was relieved now that he didn't have lie about this anymore. He was still a little worried about how some of the people in town might take it, but that could wait. Her heard the front door shut, and Derek taking the steps three at a time.

"Hey, I didn't know what to get so I got normal, ribbed, and that heat/cold friction kind."

"That's good, I've only used normal before. We can try the ribbed?"

"No complaints here." Derek placed his loot on the bed and laid on Stiles, already nipping at his lip.

"I waited so long for this..." Stiles mumbles. He ran his hands through Derek's hair, lashing their tongues together.

Derek growls under his breath, his hips hitching again and again.

Stiles wriggled out of the sweatpants he threw on, letting his cock spring free. "Much better.."

Derek tensed, pulling his pants down and kicking them off to the floor. He sat back and looked at Stiles, who spread himself open with two fingers while arching on his back. Derek moves his hand away, putting one of his own hands on Stiles length, the other begins to massage the tight entry Derek's craving to taste.

Derek took Stiles cock in his mouth, going all the way down to the hilt, at the same time pushing two fingers into him.

Stiles pushes into the pressure, easily letting the warm hand into him.

Derek groans and lets go of his reddened cock, to thrust his fingers in while he watched Stiles take it.

Both of them couldn't wait long, Stiles felt like he'd bust any moment now. Derek grabbed a condom, fitting it onto his thick girth was difficult. The knot made Stiles feel a little apprehensive, it was twice as big around.

Derek put his hands under Stiles, then lifted him up and perched on his elbows to rim him. His tongue was rough, and he wasn't gentle. He opened Stiles up and licked angrily at the pink, Stiles was moaning loud enough to wake the dead.

His alpha was going to finally take him, Stiles thought without guilt for once. Derek leaned back for air, then took Stiles mouth as he aligned his cock.

Der sank it in slowly, stopping for a moment when one of the condoms' ridges made Stiles clench his jaw.

"I can use another kind?" He didn't want to hurt his mate anymore than needed.

"You're going to kill me with your knot, anyway. Just wreck me."

Derek swore and went in a little faster. Their intermingled musk filled the room, it was a heady feeling to have complete possession of his omega. His knot was swelled to its limit, it bumped against Stiles rim' with every thrust.

After some of the pain abated, Stiles started to gush out the flowery scented liquid his body had stored for this, making Derek's knot slip in and stretch him easier. The bulk of it had him gasping, until Derek took the pain way and bit down on his neck to mark him, making him cry out in pleasure. He shivered and came, but Derek still had a ways to go. The knot bobbed within him, making Stiles feel full and content. 

Derek made him cum twice more, then finally heaved out a roar and marked his neck anew, the condom must have broke- Stiles felt a thick warm flow inside, leaking out on the sheets. Derek collapsed on him, careful enough so both of them could drift into sleep comfortably.

"That, was awesome."

"Shut up, Stiles."

*


End file.
